Sibling Issues
by RavennoSora
Summary: Quizá hoy te bese para mañana ignorarte, quizá te enamore para luego olvidarte. Como el yin & yang, como azúcar y sal, viven en el mismo lugar. La residencia Uchiha explota con don seres tan opuestos que se han dispuesto a odiarse día a día... pero ¿Qué sucede cuando amar suena más peligroso? ¿En que momento cruzamos la linea de la fraternidad?
1. Prólogo

**Parejas:** Sasuhina

 **Género:** Humor/Romance

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Advertencia:** UA y OOC

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto **NO** me pertenecen, la historia que están por leer si es hecha por mi, no la idea,  la historia.

 **Nota:** _Lo sé, revivo y muero pero aquí estoy de nuevo... Soy un ser...complicado. Espero disfruten esta cosa .w._

* * *

 **SIBLING ISSUES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No importaba la hora, ni la fecha y mucho menos la época u ocasión, se **_odiaban._**

 ** _"_**

 ** _"_**

 ** _"_**

Ella, una chica tímida y recatada por naturaleza, cuya presencia era agradable _casi_ para todo el mundo. Voz melodiosa, cálida sonrisa, mejillas color carmín sin algún retoque y pequeños labios de los cuales _jamás_ se había escuchado una sola grosería o maldición.

Él, un joven tranquilo, desentendido y calmado, hecho a su ley y bajo sus propios prospectos, difícil de engañar o de moldear. Mirada que no daba directamente a su alma, presencia imponente, pocos gestos y palabras sin embargo jamás temería en decirte la verdad por más dura y despiadada que fuese.

.

.

 ** _Mézclalos_ ** y formaran una bomba de tiempo cuya alarma son miradas asesinas, comentarios sarcásticos y puertas azotadas no precisamente por el viento...

.

.

.

"Y es que él es un idiota con agallas, un maniático subnormal, chico "cool" con complejo de emo narcisista, egoísta, denso y poco amable, ¡Un ególatra fetichista sin sentimientos!"

 ** _Ni quien te aguante, Sasuke._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Ella es una demente acosadora, aburrida y sin siquiera un poco de gracia que solo busca ser perfecta, niña consentida e insípida sin criterio o mente propia"

 ** _No te soporto, Hinata._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

No es fácil la convivencia en una familia con dos chicos que son dinamita, verlos pelearse desde el primer día que se conocieron hasta la fecha actual, donde se SUPONE, pueden ser considerados jóvenes mentalmente estables de 16 y 18 años, siendo ella la menor... pero NO, ¿Hasta donde podrán llegar las peleas y comentarios? ¿Hasta donde llegara el odio? ¿Podría revertirse? y la pregunta más importante, ¿Que consecuencias traería lo anterior?

.

 **¿Fraternidad?**

 _._

 _Atracción_

 _._

 _Deseo_

 _._

 ** _¿Amor?_**

 _._

Realmente no podría decir que es mas peligroso porque al final de cada día no dejan de ser _hermanos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _..._

 ** _RS:_** Lo se, no es excelente pero de verdad quiero sacar la idea a flote porque seria divertido, espero llegue a gustarles. Me desaparecí por andar queriendo escribir _**"Kryber"**_ , aquellas fans del kpop quizá entiendan e.e- EEEEEEEEEEEENNN FIN, ojala les guste.


	2. Chapter 1

**Dulce Hogar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un nuevo día se asomaba en la capital de Japón, se sentía la suave brisa que daba inicio a la primavera y a las clases, pronto las calles estarían repletas de estudiantes y hermosos arboles de cerezo dejando caer sus pétalos y generando un ambiente ameno para todos los ciudadanos.

¡Cuánta tranquilidad se podía respirar, cuanta paz se podía sentir en todos los hogares! bueno... casi todos, pues en un barrio de clase media-alta, seguro y elegante, se encontraba la residencia Uchiha. Un lugar bastante peculiar, rodeado de varios árboles y algunas flores que le daban una apariencia relajante y cálida, sin embargo, apenas el sol salía y _ellos_ despertaban, aquel hermoso lugar se convertía en el peor enemigo del silencio, la serenidad y del reposo para convertirse en un concurso de asaltar puertas y gritar comentarios sarcásticos.

.

.

"¡Sal del baño!" Ordenó una chica bastante irritada que sostenía con fuerza una toalla blanca, la cual cubría su semi-desnudo cuerpo, mientras golpeaba la puerta sin consideración alguna. "Oblígame" Se escuchó una voz profunda y ronca desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Sasuke, necesito darme prisa o llegare tarde y tú también" Si bien ella era aplicada y a eso a él le importaba un soberano pepino pues la ignoraba olímpicamente. "¡Sasuke no estás haciendo nada allí dentro!" Aseguraba ella, ese bastardo le encantaba verla echar chispas y lo más probable era que estuviese sentado en la tapa del retrete mirando la bonita porcelana del baño como si fuese lo más interesante de la vida mientras ella perdía su valioso tiempo. "No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, sal de una vez" Ordeno nuevamente en un tono más autoritario que en realidad sonaba muy poco serio o convincente pues a pesar de su enojo su voz seguía siendo melodiosa y dulce.

"Hinata, deja de fastidiar, tienes un baño en tu alcoba" Se dignó a responderle. Era verdad y ella tenía razón, él ya se había duchado pero le gustaba verla arder. Era como cualquier hermano que disfrutaba el hecho de fastidiar a su _hermanita. "_ Mi ducha no sirve, el agua no sale caliente y lo sabes" Insistió ella mientras se apoyaba con fuerza sobre la puerta y la seguía golpeando, no se rendiría. "Pues aguántate porque me tomare mi tiempo" El tono burlón de su hermano la ponía peor, lo imagina sonriendo de esa manera retorcida que le causaba fastidio y eso la hacía enfurecer el doble.

.

.

 _Explotaría_ , ambos lo sabían.

"¡SASUKE!, eres un idiota, deja de masturbarte y sal ahora mismo del baño" Grito la chica hecha un desastre. Sudaba, se cansaba de sostener la toalla y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. _"Mas-s-tur-barte"_ — Pensó ella en lo que había acabado de decir, no quiso hacerlo pero su hermano la sacaba de quicio y la hacia decir esas _palabras_ que no solía manejar en su delicado vocabulario.

"Sabes que no necesito de eso" Dijo el chico con seguridad y con esa retorcida sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba mientras abría la puerta lentamente para luego encontrarse frente a frente con su hermana menor hecha una total confusión. "Hasta que por fin saliste" Murmuro la chica al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba para poder pasar al santuario divino por el que tanto luchó. Escondió su mirada y su sonrojado rostro bajo el flequillo, ya se habían burlado de ella bastante por hoy.

"Por cierto hermanita, ya no hay agua caliente" Informo él a su hermana, la cual estaba de espalda y dio como única respuesta un golpe dirigido directo al rostro del chico, pero claro, para este eran golpes de bebé que podía fácilmente detener hasta con el meñique. "Eres de lo peor Sasuke" Estaban frente a frente y ella lo fusilaba con sus ojos que parecían enormes perlas. Si bien hasta en eso eran diferentes pues lo ojos del chico eran tan oscuros como el carbón y no demostraban sentimiento alguno. "Ya lárgate a bañar sino quieres que te deje" Le advirtió al mismo tiempo que sostenía con fuerza el puño que la chica le había lanzado. La sonrisa retorcida no se esfumaba y su tono de superioridad menos.

"Prefiero caminar antes de tener que subirme al auto contigo" Respondió ella mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de su hermano. Ya suéltame y madura un poco— Ordenó y siguió forcejeando en un inútil intento de que su hermano la soltara. "Tsk Mira quien habla de madurar" La apretó con más fuerza, esa niña debía aprender a respetarlo.

"Pues a pesar de que eres mayor yo soy mucho mas madura que tu" Grito ella y empezó a forcejear sin importarle que fuese o no inútil, no le importaba nada, ni el hecho de que su toalla había abandonado su cuerpo pocos segundos atrás. "Ya suéltame estúpido" Lo gritó de nuevo, mas fuerte, con mas ganas, con mas ira.

"Hinata ya cállate, de verdad que eres fastidiosa" La menor lo empezaba a sacar de sus casillas y mira que eso no era trabajo fácil. "No me voy a callar hasta que me sueltes y me dejes en paz" Ella no se dejaría mandar, no obedecería, no tenia porque hacerlo.

"Mocosa infantil"-

"Idiota desalmado"-

"Bruja insípida"-

"¡Pendejo!"-

"¡Estúpida!"-

-"Hijo de..".-

"¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!" Se escucho un grito al fondo del pasillo. Un joven se acerco al baño, aun llevaba su pijama y un poco de sueño, sin embargo denotaba molestia en su rostro. "Hinata, ni se e ocurra terminar esa oración y... ¿Porque estas medio desnuda?" El joven trataba de no mirarla, se le hacia incomodo así que prefirió dirigir su mirada a Sasuke. "Y tu ¡suelta a tu hermana!" Ordenó y en ese instante Sasuke noto la _ligera_ situación con respecto a la ropa en el cuerpo de la menor. Le soltó la mano con enfado y evito mirarla.

"Lo siento mucho Itachi-san" Dijo ella mientras sobaba su mano recién liberada y roja para luego envolverse en la toalla. Se sentía apenada con su otro hermano, le apreciaba, le tenía mucho respeto y admiración, todo lo contrario que le sucedía con Sasuke.

"No es asunto tuyo, ¿Porque te metes?" Cuestiono Sasuke a su hermano mayor el cual ya sentía que le hervía la sangre.

"Me meto porque ustedes, par de inmaduros con complejo de adultos, no dejan dormir a nadie y menos a mi porque para mi desgracia ese baño queda cerca a mi alcoba y aguantarse sus absurdas discusiones por cualquier estupidez no es fácil" Respondió el mayor bastante irritado y con toda la razón porque si bien era cierto que cada mañana iniciaba con una pelea distinta: El baño, el desayuno, el auto, las alcobas, el ruido !TODO! era motivo para una pelea por parte de los Uchiha menores.

"Alistense rápido, yo los llevare a la escuela antes de que se maten en el camino o choquen el auto" Ordenó nuevamente el mayor mientras se daba media vuelta y así Sasuke y Hinata podían apreciar su bonita pijama de pollitos. La menor soltó una sonrisa burlona que no paso desapercibida por Sasuke

"No se como puede llamarse así mismo el mayor cuando usa _eso"_ Aseguro él y vio a la menor asentir mientras cubría su sonrisa. La chica sintió la mirada de su hermano así que le correspondió... segundos de silencio que se tornaban incómodos.

"Ve a cambiarte, no vaya ser que lleguemos tarde por tu culpa" Sasuke rompió el silencio, ella solo le hizo mala cara y le saco la lengua para luego retirarse del lugar.

.

.

.

Como en cualquier escuela se escuchaban ruidos y cuchicheos entre los estudiantes, una que otra queja y extrañamente una risa. Pronto llegaría la hora del receso y los pasillos estarían llenos de estrepitosos estudiantes y uno que otro maestro.

A Sasuke no le gustaba mucho el ruido, a menos de que el lo causara, tampoco le gustaba la gente y mucho menos las multitudes por lo que prefería sentarse en las ultimas mesas de la cafetería mientras se dedicaba simplemente a respirar y soportar algunas de la miradas acosadoras de sus miles de "admiradoras"

"Teme, ¿Vendrás a la practica de soccer del viernes después de clases?" La voz chillona de su mejor amigo que recién llegaba a la mesa lo saco de su nube de serenidad, por mas que quisiera ignorar a Naruto y a sus ojos azules, rubia cabellera y sudadera naranja le era imposible.

"Hmn. No puedo" Respondió seco el Uchiha sin siquiera mirarlo, su sudadera lo dejaría ciego.

"¿Algún plan emocionante y excitante?" Preguntó el rubio animado, el era la clase de chico que aprovechaba la más mínima parranda, eso explicaba por que sus calificaciones tenían un rango tan bajo y sus argumentos la profundidad de una sartén.

"Si te parece que cuidar y acompañar a mi fastidiosa hermana durante todo el fin de semana es emocionante entonces si, ya tengo plan" Dijo el joven con algo de molestia. ¿Porque el tenia que cuidarla? ¿Porque no la cuidaba Itachi? Cierto, el viajaría con sus padres, entonces ¿Porque no la llevaban con ellos como siempre lo hacían y le arreglaban el fin de semana? De verdad que ella arruinaba _todo._

"Tal vez no es emocionante pero si excitante" Aseguró el chico de ojos azules sin vergüenza alguna "Digo, tu hermana es un pecado que transita libremente por toda la escuela, !es hermosa!"

"Tsk. Solo a un idiota como tu le podría gustar Hinata y llegar a pensar que esta buena" Si bien, Sasuke _jamas_ vería de esa forma a su insulsa hermanita

"Entiendo que no puedas verla de esa forma pero solo imagina por un minuto que no son hermanos y que por alguna razón tienes la suerte y dicha de compartir el mismo techo con ella" Naruto planteaba la fantasía sexual perfecta para él mientras Sasuke simplemente no le encontraba sentido a nada de lo que aquel idiota decía.

"No le hallo lo excitante, es mi diario vivir con ella y sin contar los gritos y su fastidiosa voz" Respondió tranquilamente

"¡Ay que aguafiestas! ¿Acaso nunca la has visto sin tantos trapos? Digo, imposible resistirse a eso mezclado con esa bonita carita y melodiosa voz"Ya aquel rubio había empezado a soñar demasiado y se elevo sin fijarse en la expresión de Sasuke.

 _"¿Verla sin tantos trapos... corta de ropa?"_ Pensó el pelinegro, no denotaba expresión, se veía calmado, pero su cerebro lo traicionaba " _Claro que lo he hecho, digo, ¿Que hermano no lo ha hecho? estoy seguro que de pequeños estaríamos hasta desnudos por ahí sin vergüenza alguna"_ trató de ser lógico,no quería pensar en otra cosa pero su cerebro era tan o mas cabrón que el mismo pues le hizo recordar la escena de aquella mañana cuando esa toalla había decidido abandonar el cuerpo de Hinata " _Esta lejos de verse como una niña_ " Pensaba mientras Recordaba a la menor en su bonita ropa interior de color lila y encaje, su largo cabello azul que caía hasta el final de su espalda, su no tan pequeño cuerpo pues si bien era cierto que la chica medía 1'58 se había desarrollado bien... demasiado bien para su edad. En ese momento Sasuke paso saliva, no quería concentrar sus recuerdos en la voluptuosidad de su hermana pero era difícil pues ahora que veía mejor la cosas se daba cuenta que para ella debía de ser misión imposible esconder esas...cosas.

Estaba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta en que momento habían llegado Shikamaru y Kiba, compañeros del equipo de soccer y de parrandas.

"Entonces Sasuke, ¿Vendrás el viernes?" Preguntó Kiba tranquilamente, esperando una respuesta positiva.

"¡MALDITA TOALLA, nada de lo ocurrió fue mi culpa!" Exclamo el Uchiha con una expresión algo desesperada mientras se levantaba de la silla bastante exaltado y sin percatarse de las reacciones y caras de sus compañeros, mejor amigo y parte de la cafetería.

"Esta bien si no quieres no vayas, relájate" Dijo Kiba mientras movía sus manos de arriba abajo suavemente. El pelinegro miro a su alrededor y solo estaban sus compañeros algo desorbitados, no estaba ella recriminandolo ni un juez condenandolo por algo que NO había hecho.

"Creo que tanto humo de cigarrillo le esta tapando la entrada de aire al cerebro" Concluyo Shikamaru al ver que el aludido aun tenía los pies sobre el anillo de Saturno y sin embargo le respondió "No estoy fumando tanto y no, no iré el viernes"

"No puede ir a entrenar, debe cuidar a Hinata-chan" Aclaró Naruto la curiosidad de sus dos compañeros, gracias Naruto, era necesario humillarlo aun mas.

"¿Empezara labor como niñera?" Preguntó Shikamaru, el apodo del rey del bullying sutil y con clase, se había ganado el titulo con esfuerzo y dedicación.

"Empezare labor de asesino si no se callan ahora mismo" Amenazas que no servían de a mucho con sus compañeros, sin embargo espantaba un poco y lo mejor era mantenerlo calmado. Para suerte de todos el timbre dio fin al receso y Sasuke esperaba que también le diese fin a sus absurdos pensamientos, le faltaba parte de la jornada, trataría de concentrarse y no pesar en los estúpidos comentarios de su mejor y rubio amigo, si, eso haría. Decidido y un poco mas lucido camino hasta el aula 403, se olvidaría de todo.

.

.

 _"Voy a moler a golpes a Naruto"_ Pensaba el chico en plena clase de álgebra. Todo su absurdo optimismo lo había mandado al carajo cuando la vio a ella llegar a su clase con un recado para su maestro " _¿Acaso esta mocosa no tiene clases? ¿Porque diablos no se va de una vez? Este ni siquiera es su grado"_ Pensaba él mientras resolvía los ejercicios del tablero, ni siquiera eso lo podía distraer y no era realmente algo sencillo, sin embargo los resolvía con poca dificultad, su único problema REAL era esa niña fastidiosa que estaba frente a él.

"Gracias por traer el recado Hinata-chan" Agradecía el profesor a la chica mientras le entregaba un sobre "Lleva esto a Azuma-sensei y luego vuelve a tu clase" Ordenó amablemente antes de que ella se retirara con el sobre en las manos y una agradable sonrisa.

 _"Por fin"_ pensó el pelinegro y esbozo un suspiro. Ya quería irse pues sentía como la ansiedad se lo quería comer vivo.

"Quien termine los ejercicios, bien resueltos por supuesto, puede salir" Menciono el profesor desde su silla a la clase, típico profesor desmadroso y mas de álgebra.

Parecía que se lo habían mandado del cielo y eso que no era nada religioso. Al escuchar su timbre de escape Sasuke se levanto y puso la libreta sobre el escritorio de su maestro, de verdad necesitaba largarse rápido para dejar de pensar en estupideces y esa era su ultima clase así que todo se le había facilitado.

"Bien Uchiha, eres libre por hoy" Dijo el hombre de cabellos grisáceos y sonrisa oculta bajo una mascara, todo un personaje. El aludido asintió mientras alistaba todo para largarse de allí, necesitaba un cigarrillo en ese mismo instante, si o si.

Camino hasta la salida de la escuela para esperar a que Itachi llegara por él, no quería caminar solo estar lejos de _cualquier_ presencia humana. Saco su bonita mechera con forma de calavera y encendió el único remedio que lograba ponerlo lucido. Por cada calada sentía como el estrés y la ansiedad disminuían, ya ni entendía o no encontraba sentido a su comportamiento de hace unas horas, se había dejado llevar por la estupidez de su rubio mejor amigo, un grave error.

Hinata's POV

Las clases del día ya habían terminado, era hora de salida y pronto sería viernes, tendría tiempo libre pero no me emocionaba pues sabía que no viajaría con mamá y papá a ver a los abuelos, me quedaría encerrada en casa y eso no me sonaba tan divertido, no me gustaba salir peor tampoco quedarme encerrada, soy todo un dilema, lo se. Suspire y empece a caminar hacia la salida, esperaría a Itachi-san, no quería caminar, solo llegar a casa y darme un buen baño para luego recostarme, eso me haría sentir mejor.

"Hinata-chan" Escuche una voz y di medía vuelta para encontrarme con unos ojos verdes que me miraban a lo lejos. Sonreí y salude a aquella chica de tan bonitos ojos y luego ella corrió hacia donde yo estaba.

"Hinata-chan, ¿Vas de salida?" Me preguntó un poco agitada y con el cabello desordenado, yo solo asentí y empece a caminar nuevamente pero con ella a mi lado. "¿Haras algo este fin de semana?" Me preguntó nuevamente, yo en realidad, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar y eso que Sakura-chan era una de mis amigas mas cercanas.

"Solo estaré en casa estudiando y escuchando música" Le dije sin mucho interés, no me gustaba sonar de esa forma pero hoy mis ánimos estaban algo extraños, tal vez estaba ovulando, ¡Quien sabe!

"Creí que saldrías con tus padres" Supuso ella, obviamente eso era lo que yo quería pero mamá y papá habían dicho que sería un viaje rápido.

"No los acompañare esta vez" Respondí nuevamente, ella solo se quedo callada por unos segundos mientras seguíamos caminando.

"¡Ya se!" Exclamo Sakura haciendo que yo me espantara un poco, la mire con cara de duda y ella prosiguió "Haremos una pijamada en tu casa, el sábado ¿Si?"

"No suena tan mal" le dije sin pensar, total lo planes con ella solían quedar en el aire, mínimo se le olvidaría. Sonrió alegremente en todo el camino hasta la puerta de salida, yo solo mantenía mi semblante tranquilo hasta que el innombrable de mi vida apareció a pocos metros de distancia.

"Sasuke-kun"Saludó Sakura a mi hermano, no puedo entender porque querer llamar la atención de alguien que no lo vale

"Sakura" Respondió el a manera de saludo mientras seguía fumando, como odiaba el maldito olor a humo. Mi amiga esperaba a que el estúpido de mi hermano le hiciera platica o algo similar, eso no sucedería, Sasuke vive sumido en su mundo y el sus asquerosas drogas. Me quería ir, me sentía incomoda solo con su presencia, literal, no podía estar ni a metros de él sino a kilómetros, yardas o lo que sea.

"Sakura-chan, el olor a humo me marea un poco, creo que caminare hasta casa" Dije mientras tomaba el camino a casa pero en ese momento sentí que él me tomo del brazo, sabía que era él, cuantas veces no nos hemos peleada, reconozco sus agarres. "Sasuke, ¿Quieres soltarme?" pedí calmada, no quería explotar en publico.

"Debemos esperar a Itachi" Me dijo o mas bien me ordeno ¿Quien se cree?

"Puedo caminar" Asegure sin si quiera mirarlo

"No, no puedes, eres una niña tonta, seguramente te perderías" Se burlaba de mi, lo sabía, el no puede evitar o aguantarse un poco.

"Eh, Hinata-chan" Sakura me llamo pues sabía que yo no soportaría mucho los jueguitos de mi hermano "Me iré a casa, te escribiré cuando llegue para que arreglemos lo del sábado" Me dijo antes de despedirse y yo solo asentí "Bien, nos vemos luego Hinata-chan, hasta luego Sasuke-kun" con ese ultimo Sasuke-kun mi amiga se fue y yo quede con él esperando a Itachi-san ¿Porque se tardaba tanto?

El silencio incomodo reino por un rato, de verdad que podía sentir la tensión, no nos gustaba estar cerca del otro, eso era mas que obvio. Él no me molestaba y yo ni lo miraba, literal, era como un cero a la izquierda. Respire profundo y pude sentir que ya no olía a cigarrillo, por fin había terminado con su estúpido vicio por hoy. Mire al piso porque se me hacía lo mas interesante pero pude ver cerca del zapato de Sasuke un cigarrillo casi completo, era de él pues no muchos fumaban en la academia y los cigarrillos que Sasuke fumaba eran diferentes a lo que vendían en las tiendas.

"Dejaste caer esa cosa" Dije asiendo referencia al cigarro, no eran baratos y nunca e fumaba mas de dos al día, supuse que ese era el segundo.

"¿Te importa?" Me preguntó con ese maldito tono prepotente, no vuelvo a decirle nada

"Idiota" murmure pero aun así fui escuchada, cosa que me da igual

"Tsk. No empieces con tus niñerías" Me ordenó y yo quería responderle pero a lo lejos pude ver el auto de Itachi, lo mejor sería guardar silencio y llegar a casa para ignorarlo rotundamente. Subí al auto y me quede callada, sería un largo trayecto pero por lo menos sería libre de humo esta vez.


	3. Trato

**Hinata POV**

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, el sol ya empezaba a colarse por mi ventana, dándome la señal de que era hora de levantarme. Cubrí mi rostro con las cobijas, me negaba a salir de mi cómoda cama, además era sábado y no tenía tareas ni deberes, ventajas de ser una chica nerd. Rodé unas cuantas veces sobre mi cama hasta que empece a sentir sueño de nuevo sin embargo, alguien había llegado a interrumpir mi momento feliz.

"Hinata-chan" Escuche al otro lado de la puerta que mi hermano mayor me llamaba. Me levante y me asegure de que tuviese ropa puesta, no iba a pasar otra vergüenza frente a él. Abrí la puerta mientras frotaba mi ojo, aún estaba medio dormida.

"Hey, buenos días señorita" Me dijo apretando una de mis mejillas, su tacto con mi piel se sentía frío, era obvio que él llevaba despierto mucho rato.

"Buenos días Itachi-madrugador-san" Le dije haciendo pucheros, ¿Porque levantarse a las 7 de la mañana un día sábado?

"Aun estas dormida ¿verdad?" ¿Era necesaria la pregunta?

"¿Se nota mucho?"

"Tu cabello te delata un poco, además la pijama de ositos no me deja mentir" Sentí vergüenza, literal soy una bebé. Sonrió al verme tratar de esconder los ositos con mis manos. "Hinata-chan, lamento haberte despertado pero debo salir por asuntos laborales y regresare hasta la noche, ¿Podrías mantener el orden en esta casa por unas cuantas horas?" Me pidió amablemente y obviamente asentí.

"¿Quieres que te guarde algo de cenar?"

"Me gustaría algo dulce, si te queda tiempo prepara un postre" Me sugirió y nuevamente asentí "Bien, debo irme ahora mismo pero olvidaba un último favor" Lo observaba mientras tomaba su saco y su celular.

Sacó de un bolsillo las llaves que abrían la puerta de enfrente y antes de salir por esta misma me sonrió "¿Podrías despertar a Sasuke?" Creí haber escuchado mal.

"¿Qué?" Tal vez aún seguía adormecida.

"Solo tócale la puerta y llámalo unas cuantas veces, te lo agradeceré mucho Hinata-chan"

"Pero Itachi-san yo..." Trate de defenderme.

"Oh mira la hora, ya es tarde y debo irme, nos vemos en la noche" Sin más mi hermano mayor cerró la puerta y corto nuestra deliberada conversación. Allí estaba yo, parada en la mitad del pasillo, no supe en que momento había caminado.

 _"Muy valiente de tu parte, Itachi-san"_ Pensé y luego solté un suspiro, bonita forma de levantarme un día sábado.

Yo podía limpiar, cocinar, regar las plantas e incluso podar el césped pero ¿Despertar a Sasuke Uchiha un día sábado antes de la 1 de la tarde? me sonaba imposible y también como una sentencia de muerte. No quería, de verdad que NO QUERÍA, esta era la tarea de mamá pero ella no estaba, debía hacerlo a pesar de no haber ni aceptado.

Camine hasta mi alcoba para lavar mis dientes y mi rostro, ya era hora que despertara totalmente, pero bueno, ¿Cómo no estar despierto con semejante labor? Resignada y sin ánimos camine hasta aquella puerta que literalmente decía fuera de aquí.

"Llego la hora" Me dije a mi misma y toque débilmente la puerta un par de veces. No obtenía respuesta y era obvio el porqué. Respire hondo, fruncí el ceño, yo no le temo al baboso de mi hermano. Toque la puerta fuertemente un par de veces, luego otro par de veces más y así hasta que llegaron a ser 8 veces.

"Vamos Sasuke, coopera con la causa" Dije en voz alta, me sentía incomoda levantando mi tono de voz pero al parecer mis golpes de nena, como él los llama, eran inútiles.

"¡Sasuke, levántate!" Ordene en el mismo tono de voz anterior pero no sucedía nada. Toque nuevamente hasta que mis puños empezaron a tornarse rojizos.

"Sasuke, van a ser las 10 de la mañana, levántate" Grite un tanto desesperada, ¿Acaso de verdad no escuchaba? ¿O se estaba haciendo el que no escuchaba? Me moleste ante esa última idea, la cual no estaba tan lejos de lo que podía ser la realidad.

"¡Sasuke, deja de jugar y abre la puerta!" Grite para finalmente explotar. Me hacía enojar y juro que no soy de este tipo de personas. Finalmente sentí que se dignaba a abrirme, imposible si no se levantaba después de escuchar mis gritos por casi quince minutos.

"Niña, tu voz me molesta" Me dijo una chica que llevaba su rojiza cabellera bastante desordenada y solo vestía su ropa interior.

 _"Esto es asqueroso"_ Pensé y de hecho mi cara me delataba. "Oh, dis-sculpa, no sabía que Sasuke estuviese ocupado" Y tampoco tenía ganas de saberlo

"Sasuke-kun está dormido pero a mi simplemente no me dejas dormir" Me dijo con molestia en su tono de voz de recién levantada.

"No era mi intención despertarla pero ahora que lo está, ¿le importaría despertar a mi hermano?" Pedí sin tratar de sonar grosera, me fastidiaba que Sasuke metiera a cualquiera a la casa, era desagradable y más encontrármela así.

"Lo haré, solo aléjate de esta habitación" Me ordenó y sin más cerro la maldita puerta en mi cara. Ok, ahora si estaba molesta, literal, Sasuke es la peor plaga existente.

"Estúpido Sasuke" Susurraba mientras caminaba hacía la cocina. Desayunar me haría bien y cambiaría mi mal genio, no iba a amargarme mi día por él. Abrí el refrigerador y para mi suerte encontré todos los ingredientes para prepararme unos deliciosos hot cakes con frutas y crema batida. La comida alegraba a cualquier chica y yo no era la excepción.

Había decidido que la música sería mi compañía mientras cocinaba así que conecte mis audífonos al celular y de inmediato sentí que mi día empezó a cambiar. Bailaba por toda la cocina mientras servia mi desayuno. Un hot cake, otro más, tres es suficiente y uno más por si acaso, empece a ponerles frutas, crema batida y un poco de azúcar glass.

"Debo admitir que se ve rico" Me dije a mi misma con una sonrisa pintada en mi rostro, la cual no duro mucho cuando vi quien entraba por la puerta en ese mismo instante.

"¿Mi desayuno?" Me preguntó con ese tono arrogante tan propio de él pero no me enojaría, mi buen humor no se iba a ir por su culpa. Me saque los audífonos y tome mi plato con el fin de salir inmediatamente de ese lugar.

"En el refrigerador hay leche y en la lacena cereal" Le dije sin siquiera mirarlo pero el no es del tipo que se rinde fácilmente.

"Son casi las doce del día, quiero comida real" Sasuke no tenía vergüenza o dignidad.

"Y la preparare pero no aun. Ahora, si tu hambre es tanta le puedes pedir a tu amiga que te prepare algo ya que obviamente yo no lo haré" Le respondí bastante calmada y seguí caminando pero nuevamente me bloqueaba el camino.

"Sasuke ¿Porque no maduras?" Le pregunte frunciendo el ceño, él solo sonrió irónicamente y puso su mano en mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos por puro impulso, en ese momento sentí que el plato que mis manos sostenían caería al piso.

Uno de sus dedos froto mi mejilla. Estaba helado, de no ser porque estaba frente a mi supondría que estaba muerto. Dejo mi rostro y esa incomoda sensación desapareció al instante, devolviendome la determinación y poco carácter que tengo. Llevo su dedo a sus labios y se movió de la puerta dándome a entender que podía pasar.

"Estas demente" Le dije mientras lo observaba servirse agua.

"Mas demente estas tu si de verdad creíste que comería algo preparado por ti" Lo fusile con la mirada y al parecer eso lo hacia sentirse mas dichoso. Salí de la cocina y a mitad del pasillo pude sentir la puerta de salida cerrarse fuertemente.

"Se había demorado en largarse pero por fin lo hizo" Dije aliviada mientras empezaba a comer y disfrutar el hecho de que Sasuke no estuviese en casa.

Eran las 3 de la tarde, hacía algo de calor y el sol aún estaba en pleno esplendor pero en la casa de cierto rubio particular la noche había llegado antes.

"Carajo Naruto, no entiendo cómo se te pudo olvidar pagar la luz si tu casa es más oscura que el corazón de Sasuke" Exclamo Kiba que trataba de caminar sin tropezar con cuanta cosa tenía el rubio en su habitación.

"No me culpes, yo vivo solo y son cosas que se me olvidan" Se excusó el rubio mientras alumbraba el lugar con su celular

"Tranquilo, eso de que vives solo lo hemos notado todos" Dijo Shikamaru mientras trataba de no tocar los empaques de comida, la ropa sucia y uno que otro objeto o liquido de extraña procedencia.

"Teme abre alguna maldita ventana antes de que nos asfixiemos todos en este hueco" Ordenó Sasuke y Naruto obedeció. La tenue luz de la tarde entro al infierno del rubio.

"No nos podemos quedar aquí, podríamos asfixiarnos o perdernos dentro de tanto mugre" Dijo Shikamaru buscando la puerta para salir de aquel lugar.

"Sasuke, ¿Tu casa no está sola?" Preguntó Kiba y ya todos habían captado la idea. El pelinegro asintió.

"Podemos estar ahí hasta que llegue la noche ¿verdad dobe?"

"Supongo, solo que no dormirán allá" Aclaro Sasuke

"¿Podemos llevar amigas?" Preguntó Kiba emocionado

"Las amiguitas de cuatro patas se las reservan para sus habitaciones" Respondió Sasuke de forma calmada y bastante directa.

"Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue con la amiguita que te llevaste ayer después de clases?" Aparecía la curiosidad de su mejor amigo.

"Hpm. Lo de siempre, nada extraordinario" Explicó con simpleza

"Vamos, Karin no es fea, es una chica bastante sexy" Dijo Kiba "Además, te la llevaste hasta tu habitación y tú no metes a cualquiera en ese lugar"

"Karin no es nada fuera de lo común además lo de la habitación fue un completo error, no esperaba amanecer con ella"

"¿Y entonces como fue que amanecieron juntos?" Preguntó Shikamaru, eso se había vuelto un interrogatorio.

"Creo que me quede dormido antes de sacarla de mi alcoba" Explicó sin darle realmente mucha importancia.

"Tienes suerte que tus padres no están en casa, ellos tienen una estricta política de no-amiguitas-en la casa" concluyó el rubio.

"Hinata se dio cuenta" Soltó Sasuke para finalizar su explicación.

"Estas jodido" Afirmaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Las horas empezaron a pasar y ya la noche se asomaba, eran las seis de la tarde y Hinata aun disfrutaba sus horas libres. Se había duchado, limpiado un poco, regado las plantas e incluso había terminado de leer un libro. Cuando vio la hora se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena, recordaba la sugerente petición de su hermano sobre el postre y sonrió ante la idea de hacer un pastel de chocolate semi-amargo. Saco todos los ingredientes para preparar la cena y el postre pero su mirada se clavó en el plato que ella misma había dejado en el mesón.

"Sasuke no vino a almorzar" Se dijo así misma, se había sentido un poco mal por no darle desayuno. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió al recordar las palabras de su hermano antes de irse.

"Mínimo ya comió, no sé ni porque me preocupo" Aseguró mientras empezaba a lavar las verduras para la cena. Después de unos minutos la comida estaba hirviendo, había llegado a su parte preferida: El postre de chocolate que pensaba hacer para ella e Itachi-san, sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaban los dulces.

 _"Es semi-amargo, supongo que le guardare un poco para no sentirme mal"_ Pensó mientras iniciaba a preparar el pastel. Ya había empezado a entretenerse cuando escucho el timbre, le pareció extraño porque tanto Itachi como Sasuke tenían llaves.

Caminó hasta la puerta de entrada y miro por el picaporte, no era ninguno de sus hermanos sino ¿Sakura e Ino? ¿Qué hacían allí? Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con dos animadas chicas.

"Hinata-chan, ¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó la pelirosa sonrientemente.

"Bien, estaba preparando algo para la cena" Respondió tranquilamente pero con varias dudas.

"Nosotras trajimos películas, pop corn y algunos dulces" Dijo la rubia alegremente mientras enseñaba las caratulas de las películas.

"¿Eh?" La pelinegra ladeó un poco su cabeza.

"Hinata-chan, ¿Recuerdas la pijamada que haríamos hoy?" Preguntó Sakura a su confundida y dulce amiga.

"Etto... sí, solo que me distraje preparando la cena, pasen por favor" Pidió la olvidadiza chica sonrojada para después cerrar la puerta.

Sus amigas entraron y de inmediato fueron a la cocina con Hinata, les encantaba verla cocinar.

"¿Que preparas?" Preguntó la curiosa pelirosa.

"Solo son verduras con un poco de pollo y también preparare un pastel" Respondió sonrojada la pelinegra.

"Hinata-chan eres muy buena cocinando, tu cena se ve deliciosa" Aseguró Sakura.

"Me imagino que el pastel quedara delicioso" concluyo Ino. Ambas notaron como el sonrojo de la pelinegra aumento.

"Gracias, les serviré un poco" Dijo Hinata entusiasmada mientras servía un poco de vegetales con pollo en dos platos y los colocaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. "P-Por favor coman, espero que les guste"

"Gracias por la comida" Dijeron las chicas al unisono mientras empezaron a disfrutar la comida de la pelinegra.

Hinata se dedicó a terminar el postre mientras sus amigas terminaban de cenar, se sentía alagada por su comida y eso la entusiasmaba mas a hacer las cosas. Cuando por fin termino empezó a lavar trastes para dejar todo limpio y en orden, tal y como el mayor lo había pedido.

"Hina-chan, ¿Estás sola el día de hoy?" Preguntó la rubia y la aludida asintió.

"Creí que Sasuke-kun estaría contigo" Dijo Sakura ingenuamente.

"Sasuke no pasa los sábados en casa, es muy rara la vez que llega antes del domingo por la noche" Aclaro la pelinegra sacándose el delantal.

"Aww que mala suerte no poder echarle un ojo a tu hermano" Decía Ino mientras hacía pucheros.

"Honestamente no sé qué le ven a Sasuke, no es la persona mas amable, es más dudo mucho que se le pueda catalogar como persona"

"Vaya... De verdad se llevan mal" Concluyo Sakura al escuchar las palabras de Hinata.

"Cierto, tu no eres así" Afirmó Ino.

"Es solo la verdad, además eso de que nos llevamos mal no es un misterio, siempre ha sido así, simplemente no compaginamos" Explicó Tranquilamente la pelinegra.

"Como sea, tu lo ves así porque es tu hermano pero piensa por un minuto que no lo es, no me niegues que como mínimo te parecería atractivo"

Hinata hizo un gesto de asco y miro al piso, en ese momento recordó la sensación de la mano de Sasuke sobre su mejilla y por alguna extraña razón sintió que en la cocina empezaba a hacer calor.

"Hinata-chan" La llamó Sakura pero la pelinegra no respondía.

"¡HINATA! EL HORNO ESTA BOTANDO HUMO" Exclamo Ino y la aludida reaccionó, hacía calor porque literal la cocina se estaba quemando.

"¡Dios!" Exclamo Hinata mientras buscaba la forma de apagar estufa pero el humo no paraba de salir, no podía ni ver o respirar bien y para su suerte la alarma contra incendios se activó y de esta forma las gotas de agua empezaron a salir de un aparato que había en el techo.

"Hinata ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?" Preguntó un chico bastante alterado mientras entraba a la cocina.

"Sasuke-kun" Chillaron al unisono Ino y Sakura el nombre del chico.

"¿No es bastante obvio?" Preguntó la pelinegra mientras lograba por fin apagar la estufa no sin antes salir un poco empapada.

"Te dejan un sábado la casa sola y tú la incendias" Regaño Sasuke a la menor.

"No ha pasado nada y no me levantes la voz" Aclaro ella.

"Le contare a Itachi de tu pequeño accidente" Amenazó Sasuke a la menor.

"¿Ah sí? Dile y yo hablare con mamá y papá sobre tu amiguita" Aseguró Hinata, los dos se fusilaban con la mirada mientras tres chicos y dos chicas miraban desde el marco de la puerta la convivencia de esos dos hermanos.

"Sasuke creo que nosotros deberíamos irnos, podemos venir otro.." Las palabras del rubio fueron interrumpidas por el pelinegro.

"Suban a mi habitación ahora mismo" Ordenó él y sus temerosos compañeros obedecieron. "Y tu" Refiriéndose a la menor "Vas a limpiar este lugar y a recoger todo este desorden ahora mismo"

"Sabes perfectamente que no estas a cargo así que no te las des de muy responsable" Respondió Hinata y prosiguió "Además, tengo una pijamada planeada, así que limpiare cuando me dé la gana"

Sin más Hinata camino hacía su alcoba con sus dos sorprendidas amigas dejando a Sasuke solo en la cocina.

 _"¿Pijamada? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? pues entonces no dejare que duermas ni un minuto" P_ ensó Sasuke mientras subía hasta su habitación.

 **Sasuke POV**

Fui hasta mi habitación con la firme intención de hacer enojar a Hinata y efectivamente conocía la mejor forma de hacerlo. No entendía porque era tan terca, ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que pudo causar un incendio o desmayarse ahogada por el humo? De verdad que es tonta y aun así tiene el descaro de pelear. Encendí el estéreo, el televisor con vídeo juegos y conecte mi guitarra al enorme amplificador.

"Teme vas a despertar a medio Tokio" Dijo Naruto preparado para lo que venía.

"Hinata me va a escuchar a las buenas o a las malas" Dijo él acomodándose en la cama.

"Literal, ella te saca de tus casillas y no puedes negarlo" Aseguró Shikamaru al ver el comportamiento del más "serio y sensato" de sus amigos.

Sasuke ignoró olímpicamente los comentarios y empezó a tocar. Por cada acorde los vidrios empezaban a amenazar con quebrarse, los objetos empezaban a bailar hasta caerse o en su defecto romperse.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Gritaba Naruto pero era inútil

"SASUKE YA DETÉN ESO MALDITO DEMENTE" Pedía Kiba sin obtener respuesta

Sasuke estaba en su mundo, feliz de hacer molestar a Hinata, la cual no demoro en tocar la puerta. Solo el mismo pudo escuchar a través de todo el ruido. Se detuvo y se levantó para atender a su querida hermanita.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" Preguntó sarcásticamente a la pelinegra, la cual solo lo asesinaba con la mirada.

"Que te mueras o en su defecto que dejes de hacer tanto ruido" Dijo ella bastante molesta.

"¿Acaso no querías una pijamada?" Preguntó nuevamente y vio que Hinata no lo miro de frente, más bien escondía su rostro bajo el flequillo.

"Ino-chan y Sakura-chan básicamente huyeron a penas empezaste a tocar eso que llamas música, yo...yo solo quiero dormir" Explico ella, no tenía ganas de pelear con Sasuke, debía limpiar la cocina y luego dormiría si es que él se lo permitía.

Sin más, la pelinegra se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cocina, no alego, no peleó solo le pidió algo razonable.

"Creo que esta vez lo que hiciste si fue bastante inmaduro" Dijo el rubio tratando de recuperar sus órganos internos después de tal estruendo.

"Viejo, va a ser raro lo que voy a decir, pero Naruto tiene razón" Aseguró Kiba.

"Es solo un berrinche" Mascullo Sasuke al ver lo blandos que eran sus amigos.

"¿Acaso el ruido te afecto los ojos en vez de los oídos? Ella quería llorar, es más, no dudo que este llorando" Agregó Shikamaru, de verdad se sorprendía al ver la inmadurez de Sasuke cuando se trataba de Hinata.

"Hmp. Si tanto les importa ¿Porque no van tras ella?" Preguntó el pelinegro sin mostrar señal de arrepentimiento.

"¿Tal vez porque no fuimos nosotros los que ahuyentamos a sus amigas y no la dejamos dormir?" Preguntó sarcásticamente Kiba "Como sea, creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos"

"Si, la fiesta en casa de Temari va a estar brutal" Concluyo Shikamaru mientras salía del cuarto con Kiba, dejando al rubio al pelinegro solos.

"Teme, discúlpate con ella" Pidió Naruto.

"¿Vas a seguir?" Preguntó Sasuke bastante alterado.

"Sabes que no estuvo bien lo que hiciste, Hinata no hizo algo tan malo y solo se estaba defendiendo"

"Es que eso es lo que me molesta. Ella cree que puede hablarme y tratarme como se le da la gana" Explicó Sasuke tratando de calmarse.

"Hey ella no te va a alabar como las demás chicas, no tiene por qué hacerlo, es tu hermana después de todo y te conoce, no es como esas chicas que te adoran, de veras que no lo es" Decía Naruto tratando de enfriar las cosas. Suspiro y prosiguió "Teme, yo iré a la fiesta de Temari pero creo que es mejor que tú te quedes esta noche en casa"

"Hmp. también iré, me alistare y los alcanzo allá" Dijo Sasuke y acompaño a sus amigos hasta la salida de la casa. Cerro la puerta y miro hacía la cocina, no se escuchaba ruido, no parecía ser que su hermana estuviese limpiando ni nada similar.

"Hina.." Se detuvo apenas abrió la puerta y encontró a la menor acostada sobre la mesa con los ojos cerrados ¿Se habría quedado dormida llorando? Se acercó hasta el rostro de la chica para verificar si estaba dormida pero ella de inmediato abrió sus blanquecinos ojos y retrocedió.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" Preguntó con tono cansado y el ceño algo fruncido.

"Quiero cenar" Le dijo de forma tranquila.

"Te recuerdo que la cena se quemó y que tu jamas comerías algo preparado por mi ¿no?" Preguntó ella aun molesta.

"Aun así guardaste mi almuerzo" Dijo Sasuke mientras veía el plato tapado en el mesón.

"Vamos Sasuke, ¿Porque no te vas como todos los sábados? Es bueno hasta para ti" Decía ella bastante cansada, no tenía ganas de pelear o algo similar.

"Me iré en un rato pero antes voy a comer" Decía él tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en la mesa y empezaba a comer el que era su almuerzo. Hinata lo observo por unos minutos y después se levantó como si nada para empezar a limpiar.

Seco la cocina y recogió las cosas que sus amigas habían tirado en el momento del susto, también seco el piso con el trapeador y por ultimo saco eso que iba a ser un delicioso postre del horno microondas. Suspiro, puso su fallido experimento sobre la mesa y sentó en la esquina contraria de donde estaba su hermano.

"Ya termine, ¿Puedo dormir ahora?" Preguntó resignada.

"No tenías que limpiar, pensaba proponerte algo pero ya que lo hiciste supongo que no sera necesario" Decía Sasuke pero ella no mostraba interés alguno, simplemente miraba a otra dirección. "Aun así, creo que aun puedo proponerte algo que nos conviene a los dos"

Hinata lo miro dándole a entender que tenía su atención, o al menos un poco de esta.

"Yo no diré nada de tu accidente en la cocina si tu no dices nada de la chica que viste hoy" Hinata en ese momento frunció el ceño e inflo sus mejillas, despeinada y todo se veía adorable.

"Acepto" Dijo ella a secas, no quería que le quitaran su pasatiempo preferido, pero no era tonta "Con una condición" Sasuke la observo irónicamente, Hinata era un caso aparte. "Tu limpiaras la cocina cada vez que yo prepare algo, durante un mes"

"Debes estar bromeando" Aseguró Sasuke.

"Yo no bromeo contigo, Sasuke" Respondió la menor "Deberías aceptar, te conviene más a ti que a mí y lo sabes" Concluyo ella y en ese instante el pelinegro se levantó hasta quedar frente a ella. Coloco sus brazos entre en la mesa y la silla de la menor, acorralándola y acercándose peligrosamente.

"Sa-Sasuke" Tartamudeo "¿A-Acaso n-no conoces el espacio personal?" Se maldijo así misma por ponerse nerviosa.

"¿No me digas que estas nerviosa?" Preguntó el irónicamente y ella negó moviendo su cabeza y cerrando los ojos ante el mismo impulso. Era obvio que estaba asustada, esa clase de acercamiento no era normal. "Yo creo que estas asustada, hermanita ¿Porque no abres los ojos?" Hinata solo seguía negando y el sonriendo, se aprovechó de la situación y se acercó al oído de la menor "Creo que te vez más bonita así que respondiéndome" Susurro y se despegó totalmente de ella.

Hinata había abierto los ojos pero no decía nada, estaba estática en su silla, con el sonrojo hasta en el cabello y el corazón latiendole a mil por hora en la garganta. Sasuke sonrió nuevamente al verla de esa forma, su hermana era testaruda pero una chica a fin de cuentas, una bastante especial. Tomo un poco del pastel desfigurado de Hinata y lo comió.

"Con chocolate amargo hubiese quedado mejor" Dijo antes de marcharse y dejarla básicamente pegada a la silla. Después de unos minutos Hinata reacciono y corrió un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Suspiro y se levantó de la silla, miro su prospecto de pastel y lo guardo en el refrigerador, luego miro el plato en el cual había comido su hermano, estaba totalmente vació.

Nuevamente se había sonrojado y no sabía porque. Apago las luces y subió directamente a su habitación, se encerró, se hecho seguro, corrió la cortina y se metió a la tina de su baño, el agua helada la haría reaccionar y olvidar esa extraña calidez que esta vez no era producida por un incendio. _"Estúpido Sasuke"_ pensó mientras mantenía la cabeza bajo el agua y contenía la respiración. Luego de un rato se acostó sobre su cama y cayó profunda en el mismo instante.

A los pocos minutos el Uchiha mayor llego, pero para su sorpresa lo único sobre la mesa era un pastel medio quemado y un plato vació. "Qué bueno que comí por fuera" Se dijo así mismo mientras dejaba un pastel de frutas en el refrigerador, sabía que su hermana se alegraría al verlo al día siguiente. Camino hasta su alcoba y examino cada pasillo, levanto los hombros y entro a su habitación _"Por lo menos no quemaron la casa"_ pensó él ingenuo hermano mayor.

.

.

.

Hi. Pueden seguir la historia en myworks/66119057-sibling-issues ya que lo mas probable es que deje Fanfiction.


End file.
